The use of computers has become ubiquitous in all types of industries, from industrial manufacturing to restaurants. When computers are installed and utilized in non-optimal operating environments, such as in quick serve restaurants (“QSRs”) where water, smoke and/or grease may be present, a generic, “off the shelf” computer may not be the preferred, or even viable, option. Often, these uses require a specially configured computer system having components and capabilities tailored to the particular environment in which it is used. In some conventional systems, however, it may be difficult to install or remove computing components from the computer in order to configure the computer for a specific location or industry.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.